mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Edgar vs. Gray Maynard 3
The fight was for the UFC lightweight title with Frank Edgar defending. The fight was the first official loss for Gray Maynard. The Fight The first round began. "Round 9!" Maynard had a low stance. This feed is really skipping. Four thirty-five. Maynard pumped the jab. He landed a leg kick. Edgar landed a good combo. Four fifteen. Four minutes. They circled about. Three thirty-five. Maynard stuffed that single to the clinch. Three fifteen. Edgar broke eating a knee to the body. Three minutes. Edgar blocked a high kick. Maynard rocked Edgar with a BIG right uppercut. A jab anda right uppercut. Two thirty-five. Maynard stuffed a single and landed a big left hook and two big knees to the face. Maynard stuffed a single. Two fifteen. Maynard ate a counter right. Two minutes with a big right by Maynard. The crowd chanted Frankie. Edgar was still rocked. Maynard dropped Edgar hard with a right. One thirty-five with five rights in under as Edgar hugged a hopeless single. Maynard landed a left hook and a right and stuffed a single. Edgar broke with a right uppercut. One fifteen with a big right uppercut from Maynard. One minute. Maynard landed a big right hand there. Edgar blocked a high kick. Maynard landed a flying knee dropping Edgar and he had the back with five lefts in under. Edgar stood with a broken nose. Thirty-five. Maynard missed a Superman punch. Maynard landed a big left hook. Maynard landed a nice flying knee and a left hook and another and another. Fifteen. The first round ended. 10-8 Maynard and the crowd roared. Edgar looked devastated. His eyes were unfocused. "Pour water on him!" Maynard looked calm in his corner, in stark composure to the second fight's first round. The second round began. Maynard had his hands and stance low. He was being very patient. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Edgar switched stances back and forth. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Edgar landed a left hook there. He landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes. *sigh* This skipping feed is pissing me off a lot. Edgar's nose dripped blood. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Edgar landed a big counter right. Two minutes remaining. Maynard's being TOO cautious here. He wasn't landing anything at all. One thirty-five. Edgar landed a good left hook. Edgar shot for a double there. Maynard stuffed it to the clinch. One fifteen as they broke apart. One minute. Maynard pumped the jab coming forward. Edgar landed a good body shot. He blocked a high kick. Edgar landed a good inside kick there. Thirty-five. Edgar landed a right hand to the body. Fifteen. Edgar landed a good left hook, eating a counter uppercut there. The second round ended. 10-9 Edgar. Rogan agreed with me. "Who's the better wrestler here?" Maynard's corner asked. The third round began. Edgar landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five remaining. Edgar missed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Edgar slipped some jabs. Edgar landed a good leg kick. "What do we do when he kicks?" Edgar shot for a single, Maynard stuffed it with three thirty-five there. Edgar landed a leg kick with three fifteen. Maynard landed a hard inside kick. Three minutes as Maynard stuffed a single. Maynard missed another inside kick. Two thirty-five. "He's hurt, Gray!" Two fifteen. Maynard landed a counter right uppercut against a single attempt. Two minutes remaining. Edgar landed a nice right hand. One thirty-five as Maynard reacted to a single feint. And again. One fifteen. Edgar landed a nice left hook. One minute. Thirty-five. Fifteen as Maynard stuffed a single but ate a body kick there. Edgar blocked a high kick. The third round ended, 10-9 Edgar. The fourth round began. Edgar landed an inside kick after complaining of an eyepoke. Four thirty-five. Maynard stuffed a single. Four fifteen. Maynard landed a jab but ate a hard counter combination with four minutes, Maynard stuffed a single. Edgar landed an inside kick. He stuffed a double. Maynard kneed the body and broke. Three thirty-five. Edgar landed a big right and hurt Maynard and a right uppercut. Three fifteen remaining. Edgar landed a right uppercut but ate a big counter right himself there. Three minutes. Edgar landed a big leg kick and a big inside kick as well. Two thirty-five. Edgar stuffed a single well. Two fifteen as Edgar landed another right hand. And a leg kick. Two minutes as Edgar landed a left uppercut. One thirty-five. Edgar landed a right hand. One fifteen as Maynard stuffed a double but was dropped by a right uppercut and stood eating two big rights and Maynard dropped and Edgar landed five big rights in under and it was OVER! Wow! Wow! Maynard's first official loss! Wow dude!